Não me Deixe só
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Agora era somente eu aqui. Não havia mais Tom, não havia mais diário. Era tudo um bréu, um véu escuro que cobria meus olhos, e esse véu era a minha solidão. Participante do XIII Mini-Challenge TG do 6 vassouras.


**Nome do Autor:** Dione Kurmaier  
**Nome da fic:** Não me deixe só  
**Capa:** -  
**Ship:** Tom Riddle Jr./ Ginny Weasley  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Observação:** Universo Alternativo (graças a uma pequena interação no fim)  
**Lins para a fic se ela estiver publicada:** -

**Tema:** Solidão

_**NA**__: Fic escrita antes do início do 2º ano da Ginny. Tentei mudar algumas manias minhas TG's, e escrevi de presente pro Leuh. Só esclarecendo, POV da Ginny sobre depois da câmara. Pode ficar um pouco confusa, por que algumas partes são a música e outras são os flashbacks, mas nem ta assim de confundir. Espero que gostem, por que foi escrita com muuito carinho. ;D_

**Não me deixe só**

_**Não me deixe só  
Eu tenho medo do escuro  
Eu tenho medo do inseguro  
Dos fantasmas da minha voz**_

Ginny andava tranqüilamente pelo jardim da casa dos Weasley, mas a aflição e a solidão tomavam conta da sua mente e do seu corpo. Ela já não tinha mais seu guardião, seu protetor. Agora tudo era escuro dentro dela, assim como o céu que ela admirava.

Ela já não tinha mais o amigo de todas as horas, ela já não tinha mais o músico que vivia acompanhado do violão. Ela já não tinha mais nada graças a ele. Agora tudo era um escuro interminável, um véu que ela atravessava, e que só ele podia trazê-la de volta. Mas o problema era que ela sabia que ele não apareceria para salvá-la.

_**Não me deixe só  
Eu tenho medo do escuro**_

Ela não sairia dali, pois ela sabia que ele a levaria para o quarto, que ele conversaria com ela, daria risadas com ela. Ele a conhecia melhor que ninguém, mas agora ela estava só.

Tom a encantava. Desde o dia em que o diário brilhara no meio de seus livros de escola, chamando sua atenção e a fazendo escrever, quase que se corresponder com ele, ela só tinha ele como amigo.

Ele a ouvia sempre, lhe dava conselhos, lhe ajudava em dúvidas de escola, e era uma relação mútua, já que ele nunca a havia pedido um único favor. Ela gostava dele, não podia ter pedido uma pessoa melhor para ser tão próxima.

_**Não me deixe só  
**_

"_Ela corria sem parar em direção ao dormitório. Não havia colocado o diário na bolsa, e não estava nem aí se não havia assistido nem metade das aulas que tinha no dia._

_Chegou ao Salão, subiu correndo a escada e chegou ao dormitório, onde foi até sua mala e pegou o diário, balançando solenemente, balançando sobre a cama. Com ele, ela se sentia guardada, protegida._

_Por mais que Tom estivesse dentro daquele diário, ela se sentia protegida da mesma forma. Ele dizia que chegaria o momento em que os dois se encontrariam, mas enquanto o feitiço que o mantinha ali, preso, ele se comunicaria com ela pelo diário._

"_Com aquele pequeno livro negro, com aquela letra miúda e simples, ela nunca se sentia só."_

_**Eu tenho medo do inseguro**_

_**Dos fantasmas da minha voz**_

Sua voz falhava a cada e qualquer tentativa que tinha de falar. Sua família estava preocupada, mas entendia que Ginny havia sofrido muito com tudo que havia acontecido em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Mas Ginny não necessariamente sofria por todo o ano, mas sim por uma semana. Tom estava mais feliz, mais determinado, e quando Ginny resolveu perguntar, a resposta dele também a fez feliz.

"_- Finalmente o feitiço está acabando, Ginny. À hora está chegando, e vou ser liberto._

_- Que coisa boa, Tom. Quando deve ser isso?_

_- Pelo que posso sentir, é questão de horas. Mas vou precisar da sua ajuda._

_Não foram horas, mas minutos. Ele havia lhe pedido que fosse até o banheiro feminino do 2º andar, e recitando o encantamento certo, ele voltaria à forma humana. _

_Assim ela o fez, e finalmente pode vê-lo. Ele era lindo, como ela já havia visto nas lembranças que presenciara pelo diário. Ela o abraçou, mas mesmo o abraçando, sentia um vazio enorme. Ele abriu um tipo de câmara enorme, com várias cobras._

_Ela não queria estragar aquele momento tão especial com perguntas tolas de uma menininha inocente, mas estava se sentindo muito fraca. Tom fingia não perceber os cambaleares repentinos da garota, mas ele ficava a cada minuto mais corado, e ela mais fraca. Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos e as últimas coisas que ouviu foram às palavras de Tom, baixas e em um tom aveludado._

"– _Amigos não deixam o outro na mão Ginny. saiba que agora não estamos mais sós, agora estamos unidos."_

_**Não me deixe só  
Que o meu destino é raro  
Eu não preciso que seja caro**_

Ginny agora deixava lágrimas dolorosas caírem de seus olhos. Tom a entendia mais do que qualquer outro, e agora ele estava morto. Ela sabia que morreria por ele na câmara enquanto ele sobrevivia, enquanto ele se fortalecia.

Mesmo assim, não conseguia odiá-lo ou ter-lhe mágoa. Ele havia sido seu melhor amigo, seu companheiro nas piores horas, seu confidente, seu porto seguro. O que ninguém mais conseguiu ser durante todo o tempo.

Ela agora estava só. Ele a ensinara aquela música tocando violão quando se conheceram, assim que ela abriu o diário e ele lhe disse que podia lhe mostrar várias coisas, e muitas delas eram boas, como a música.

_**Não me deixe só  
Eu tenho medo do escuro  
Eu tenho medo do inseguro  
Dos fantasmas da minha voz**_

_**Não me deixe só  
Tenho desejos maiores  
Eu quero beijos intermináveis  
Até que os olhos mudem de cor...**_

Não me deixe só  
Eu tenho medo do escuro  
Eu tenho medo do inseguro  
Dos fantasmas da minha voz...

Não me deixe só  
Que o meu destino é raro  
Eu não preciso que seja caro  
Quero gosto sincero de amor...

Fique mais  
Que eu gostei de ter você  
Não vou mais querer ninguém  
Agora que sei quem me faz bem...

Não me deixe só  
Que eu saio na capoeira  
Sou perigosa  
Sou macumbeira  
Eu sou de paz  
Eu sou do bem, mas...

Não me deixe só  
Eu tenho medo do escuro  
Eu tenho medo do inseguro  
Dos fantasmas da minha voz...

Fique mais,  
Que eu gostei de ter você  
Não vou mais querer ninguém  
Agora que sei quem me faz bem...

Não me deixe só  
Eu tenho medo do escuro  
Eu tenho medo do inseguro  
Dos fantasmas da minha voz...

Mas ela bem sabia que apenas aquela frase, que parecia gravada a fogo na sua mente e no seu corpo, é que servia para eles.

_**Não me deixe só.**_

E agora ele a deixara sozinha, para sempre. Sem chance de voltas repentinas, supresas ou qualquer outra coisa. Agora ela não tinha mais Tom ao seu lado. Depois de tanto pedir, agora ela estava só. Eram somente ela e as estrelas agora.


End file.
